Скандал с убийствами в Энбизаке
thumb|300px убийство Энбизаки было названо в честь серии убийств, совершенных Kayo Sudou в деревне Энбизаки, страны Snakeland. ее жертвы были убиты в своеобразной манере, жертвами портной стала семья из четырех человек, что вызвало большую шумиху на всей территории области. The Enbizaka Murders was the name given to the string of homicides caused by Kayo Sudou at Enbizaka in Snakeland. Murdering her victims in a peculiar manner, the tailor victimized a family of four and caused great pandemonium throughout the area. история первоисточник В EC 842, Kayo Sudou столкнулась с Elluka Clockworker, находившейся в поисках Seven Deadly Sins. Последняя использовала свою магическую технику обмена тел, захватив тело швеи, тем самым, заполучила scissors, принадлежавших Кайо перед обменом. In EC 842, Elluka Clockworker encountered Kayo Sudou, while searching for the Seven Deadly Sins. She used her Body Swap technique to trade bodies with the tailor and took the scissors Kayo owned while replacing them with another pair. безумие спустя год, швея влюбилась в мужчину, живущего неподалеку. немного спустя, мужчина прогуливался со своей женой к подножию главной улицы. Она была замечена и убита кайо, лишившись своего красного кимоно. На следующий день целью стала, утешавшая его, старшая дочь. немного спустя ее нашли убитой без своего зеленого пояса. после потери второго члена семьи была найдена зарезанной, младшая дочь этого мужчины, которой, он недавно покупал золотую шпильку. спустя некоторое время, одержимая убийствами Кайо, явилась к своему возлюбленному, в добычах от своих жертв. в гневе, что он не признал ее, она избавилась и от него. Later that year, the tailor became infatuated with a man living in the area. Not long after, the man walked with his wife down the main street. She was targeted by Kayo and murdered before Kayo deprived her of her red kimono. The following day, the man's eldest daughter was also targeted for comforting him. Later on, she was killed and her green sash was stolen. Losing another member of his family, the man's youngest daughter was later stabbed to death and the golden hairpin he had earlier bought her was taken. Some time afterward, the homicidal Kayo dressed herself in the clothes of her victims and presented herself to the man. Angered that he didn't recognize her, she disposed of him as well. последствия сразу, после произошедшего, паника охватила всех живущих в области из-за вести о таинственной гибели семьи из четырех человек. в то время из-за недостатка подтвержденной информации о кайо, живущей в сельской местности, в Magic записях востока упоминалось, что она вызвало событие, которое "потрясло мир". In the immediate aftermath, panic swept through the area in response to the family of four being mysteriously killed. While little information was confirmed about Kayo due to the rural area she lived in, the Magic East Record detailed that she caused an event that "shook the world". реакция жителей после первого убийства, было замечено, что жители прилегающей территории стали беспокоиться, что в их местности появился убийца. при последующих убийствах, паника жителей разрасталась, пока не переросла в хаос. After the first murder was discovered, the surrounding neighborhood became anxious as residents grew fearful of a killer existing in the area. As the murders continued, the residents were swept up in an increasing panic before finally erupting into chaos. мелочи осмысление и проихождение *метод убийства Кайо был взят из Kuchisake-onna, фигурирующей в городских легендах японии под фразой "to use scissors to kill children" Kayo's murder method is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a figure in Japanese urban legends who was said to use scissors to kill children. курьезы *непонятно - как Кайо удавалось совершать незаметно убийства и не быть после этого пойманной. также неизвестно - как ее деяния смогли вызвать хаос по всей прилегающей местности It is unknown how Kayo managed to commit the murders without being caught; similarly, it's unknown what made the incident notable in the Eastern Magic Records. связанные истории *The Tailor of Enbizaka *Heartbeat Clocktower (appears in PV; first appearance) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (non-canon appearance) *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom